boss_fighting_stages_rebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:RukatuDelphox/Feng
- Normal= - Battle= }} |boss= yes |title= The Wind Swiper |theme= Dr. Fetus' Castle - Super Meat Boy OST |health= 950000 |skills= 5 |immunities= |difficulty= 7 |xp= 95000 |pp= 950 }} Feng Feng is a late adolescent. He has white skin, wears a green t-shirt, and black pants. He dons a fedora and a pendent with an emerald in it. His weapon of choice is a spear. Personality Feng is highly intelligent and has a very serious personality. He tends to look for a battle with a random person or group and interrupts people . In battles, he is able to predict the enemy’s next move and immediately attack them. Backstory Feng lived in a small village with his parents and is youngest out of his two brothers. As a child, Feng had no friends. His parents would not let him out of the house because they think that he is not independent yet. All he would do is read all day in his room and not do any social activities. When he was in his young teens, his brothers decied to train him to become a spear master. One day, one of Feng’s brothers had a major argument with his mom and dad about Feng's independence, Feng’s second brother decided to let his younger brother escape from the house. After escaping far away from his village, Feng suddenly encounters a wind spirit. The wind spirit possesses him for reasons that are unknown. Boss Infomation First Phase Attacks are slow and basic (Difficulty: Easy) *Slashes for medium damage *Spins 5 times for medium damage *Fires off a razor wind from his spear for medium/high damage Second Phase "You think you can stop me?!" When his health gets to 525K, he heals himself to 850K. His attacks are quicker and deals high damage (Difficulty: Moderate) *Phase one attacks are there BUT: razor wind deals knockback and high damage *Teleports behind a random player and whips up a tornado around his spear, knocking the player forward and dealing high damage (Line: Surprise you little twerp!) Third Phase "Enough games!" "D I E." When Feng hits 450K, he heals himself to full and goes full on. His attacks become rapid and still deals high damage (Difficulty: Insane) *Phase one and two attacks are much quicker and much stronger. Razor Wind sends the player airborne, knockbacks and deals high damage *Brings out a gust of wind from his spear, slowing players down for 7 seconds. Other Infomation At phase one, Feng's walkspeed is 27. In each phase, his walkspeed increases by 5. When he reaches full power, his walkspeed is 37. Feng will teleport every 45 seconds to a random player. Obviously, he will chase to the nearest player. Story Plot BFS Non Canon Chapter 1.png|Page 1 BFS Non Canon Chapter 2.png|Page 2 BFS Non Canon Chapter 3.png|Page 3 BFS Non Canon Chapter 4.png|Page 4 Notes *Panels 1 to 5 will be a cutscene *Panels 29 and beyond will be the final curscene *Panel 22 is where his battle is triggered. The location where it is suppose to be set is in panel 13 *Click here for better quality External Infomation Model: https://www.roblox.com/library/561939165/BFS-OC-Feng Trivia *Feng translates to wind in Mandarin *The idea of wind came up because in my area, it can get very windy *My English is bad *Changes may occur over time *Gonna make visuals for Feng Category:Blog posts